Welcome to the Chum Bucket and Frankendoodle (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Welcome to the Chum Bucket"'' |- |'Directed by' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Aaron Springer Kaz |- |'storyboard artists' |Mike Roth Thomas Bernardo |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Kaz Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Frankendoodle"'' |- |'Directed by' |C.H. Greenblatt Dan Povenmire |- |'storyboard directed by' |C.H. Greenblatt George Goodchild |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Dan Povenmire Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Aaron Springer Mr. Lawrence C.H. Greenblatt Marriwether Williams Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Jellyfish, Robot |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Squid Drawing |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Artist |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |MUSCLE GUY |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |DoodleBob |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |SHOOTING STAR |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'PRODUCTION MANAGER' |June Bliss |- |'PRODUCTION COORDINATOR' |Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'SHEET TIMER' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'FINAL CHECKER' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Frankendoodle" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Georg Fick |- |'Production Assistant' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Make-Up Stylists' |David Eggby Jeff Aldson |- |'Script Coordinators' |Ryan Rickson Paul Tomson |- |'A2s' |George Hackson Jack Wackston |- |'Camera Sculptors' |Patrick Belison |- |'Puppeteers' |Cameron Baity Seamus Walsh Mark Caballero Screen Novelties |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'DIALOGUE RECORDING: Salami Studios' |Thomas Maydeck Daniel Cubert Diane Greco Tim Garrity |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'SOUND EDITORS' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'RE-RECORDING MIXERS' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman |- |'FOLEY ARTIST' |Monette Holderer |- |'RECORDING FACILITY' |Glenwood Editorial Children Television Workshop |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow Eban Schletter C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"A Grill is Not a Home"' |Composed by C.H. Greenblatt, Eban Schletter Written by C.H. Greenblatt Performed by Carolyn Lawrence, Mary Jo Catlett, Tom Kenny, Clancy Brown, C.H. Greenblatt |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Faust Pierfederici Gayle Mc Intyre |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Encore |- |'ANIMATION SERVICES' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Bardel Entertainment, Inc. |- |'OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'STOCK FOOTAGE' |Sean's Bacon Restaurant Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'SPECIAL THANKS TO' |Harry Helling Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon The Ocean Institute Alan Smart Walt Dohrn |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits